


I'm in my head too much (did you notice?)

by swordfightingprincess



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also I'm sorry i didn't dedicate a paragraph to cucumbers in sophie's chapter, but uhh maybe i should stick to clato, everyone ended up kinda depressed, i love tagatha, idk what this is but here you go, so Sophie's still evil eh, to write decent sge fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfightingprincess/pseuds/swordfightingprincess
Summary: The End. Happily Ever After.OrSophie swears she's Good, Agatha's having second thoughts about her ending and Tedros misses his princess.No one's okay long after The End is written.





	1. All the good girls go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> So kiddos this is Sophie's chapter. 
> 
> Title of the story comes from Get Well Soon by Ariana Grande.

There are parts of fairy tales that never get told. 

~~Anyone remember that Jack was a thief? ~~~~~~

No one wants to hear the story about the beautiful blonde girl who made castles crumble, or her surly friend who wore a princesses crown. They want to hear that the blonde girl was Good’s princess who saved the witch through the power of friendship. 

Sophie loves giving the people what they want, so that’s the story she’ll sell. 

~~She still remembers the freedom she felt the night of the circus.~~

~~~~~~~~

From the first day back, and through every passing week, she smiles and milks the praise for all that it’s worth. Everyone’s too enamoured with her and Aggie to notice the little things. 

Like how she hasn’t worn a scrap of pink since they got back.  
_(she burned them all at night, the destruction making her soul sing) ___

How she flinches every time someone mentions the witches and monsters from the woods.  
_(if she could, would she go back?) ___

____How the smiles were fake, the makeup was fake, the pretty dresses were fake.  
_(they’re the chains keeping her in place. She has a story to sell.) _____ _ _

______How she hasn’t shed a single tear, not for her ‘friends’ she left behind, not for her ‘fairy tale life’.  
_(they’d never believe she might still be the villain.) _____ _ _ _ _

________How she knows that Agatha cries, she knows and will never do anything about it.  
v(Agatha can be happy, it will just take time.) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________But she likes being good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________~~It makes her mad, how restrictive being good is. ~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She likes it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________-  
She dreams two types of dreams. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Beautiful, golden dreams, of glass castles and swirling gowns, of blue eyes and golden hair and the press of lips against hers. Dreams that smell like roses and vanilla, with stars that glitter like jewels against deep blue skies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________These are the dreams she tells people about. The townspeople love them, love hearing about the lovely things that Good Sophie dreams. Even Agatha seems to believe her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________These dreams are too lovely to exist, ~~because they don’t ~~, and they sicken her.~~~~_________

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

_________Then there are the dark dreams. The ones of nights punctured by screams, of broken glass and blood on her hands and in her mouth. There’s fire, she’s the fire and she’s wearing a crown of jagged thorns and it smells like smoke and ash and blood-soaked roses. Dreams where the stars look like jagged knife wounds, the coal-black sky bleeding cold, silver light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She wakes shaking, her mouth tasting metal, leftover power surging through her veins. These dreams are horrible ~~and wonderful ~~and she never tells anyone about them.~~~~_________

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

_________The witch is gone the witch is gone the witch is gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Sophie can see that Agatha isn’t happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Sophie can see that Agatha misses her prince and her friends and her fairy tale life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Sophie can see that Agatha hates herself, and her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Sophie finally has Agatha back, all to herself and she’s never letting go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________~~Sophie isn’t happy here either. She misses the woods.~~_________

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

_________Sophie is happy. Agatha will soon learn to be happy with a normal life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Careful darling, the spotlight’s on you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Sophie smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Tell me which one is worse, living or dying first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha isn't happy no matter how much she pretends to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this story is going, help me. 
> 
> Chapter Title, from you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish

She’s happy. 

She’s happy. 

She has Sophie and her mom and her cat and an ordinary life, of course she’s happy. 

~~She’s miserable.~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~

She can learn to be happy. Isn’t that what she was before the woods? Before, she was content to let Sophie drag her around, and sleep and eat all the ridiculous food her best friend made her. Before, Sophie was the only person she needed, and now every time Agatha looked at her, all she could think of was the witch. 

The witch that destroyed the Good castle. 

The witch that held Tedros out a window, perfectly content to let him die. 

The witch that tried to turn all of Good against her. 

The witch that tried to steal her spot in school. 

The witch that was 100% Evil. 

The witch, the witch, the witch. 

~~Sophie is the witch.~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

Sophie says she’s Good now, and Agatha’s too tired to disagree with her. 

Sometimes she dreams. She dreams of glass castles and boys with golden hair and beautiful girls and she dreamed that she was one of those beautiful girls. She dreamed of music and dogs with bird bodies and candy walls, and laughter and friends that weren’t Sophie. 

She told no one because then they might think that she wants to go back. 

_Does she? ___

__No of course not. All she ever wanted was to be happy in Gavaldon with Sophie. Now she isn’t sure she knows how to be._ _

__

Her mother hasn’t changed. Like all the adults in the village she’s abnormally happy to have Agatha back, but even Callis doesn’t seem to notice Agatha’s odd behavior. Like the rest of the village, she seems content to beg her daughter for information about the School for Good Evil and enjoy the flow of new customers. Agatha was happy that her mother was happy, she just wasn’t happy that no one noticed that she wasn’t. 

__

~~Fairy tales don’t happen if you stay at home.~~

__

This was her happy ending, Sophie said so, everyone said so, the damn Storian said so. 

_~~~~~~~~ _

_~~~~~~~~ _

So why wasn’t Agatha happy? 

__

__

In the woods, everything was alive with colour. Gavaldon seemed bland by comparison. Everything was nice, picturesque, full of rainbow painted houses, and golden haired girls with big smiles, but something was missing. 

__

Her finger had been locked ever since they returned, but every time she saw something gold reflected in the corner of her eye, her heart leapt. In her dreams, her finger blazed lighting up images of the place, _the person _that was always on her mind.__

_____ _

Every time that happened she woke with a wish on the tip of her tongue, a wish that she managed to swallow at the last moment. 

_____ _

She was happy. She was just tired. 

_____ _

Sophie had immediately turned back into the old Sophie. The Good one. Eventually the pink dresses came back too. She laughed and smiled and something about the old Sophie made it easier for Agatha to become the old Agatha. She hid behind frowns and bitter words as she tried to forget the Agatha who could look at someone a genuinely smile. The Agatha who made other people smile. But she wasn’t really the old-old Agatha. 

_____ _

__The old-old Agatha believed she was evil._ _

____

__The old Agatha was Good, a princess. ____

__

____

__The new Agatha was so fucking tired. ____

____

________Everyday, she lied every time Sophie, Callis, townspeople asked her how she was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I’m fine. I’m happy, really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Lies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________“I’m fine” _  
-__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________T i r e d_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Agatha is tired. 

____

Tired of faking a smile. 

____

Tired of flinching every time Sophie grabbed her hand. 

____

Tired of waking up longing for a prince. 

____

Tired of existing in general. 

____

~~She wants to go back to the woods and rewrite her happy ending. ~~~~~~

____

She wants to stop feeling like this. 

____

Unhappy. 

____

False. 

____

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

__~~~~~~~~ _ _

__~~~~~~~~ _ _

Tired. 

____

~~~~I wish... ~~~~~~~~

____


End file.
